The present invention relates generally to sterilization devices and methods. More particularly this invention relates to a device for sterilizing keyboards and input devices of all types using ultraviolet radiation and ozone in a semi-closed container.
It has long been known that germs are spread by, among other things, hand to hand contact. Hence there""s been much in the literature recently concerning the washing of hands in order to prevent the spreading of the common cold as well as other microbes. Further, it has long been known that toothbrushes can be a source of the spreading of germs as well. Recently, it has been discovered that bacteria continue to live on writing implements that used by individuals. Similarly disease causing germs can live on many surfaces and therefore can be a vector for the spread of disease.
There is much prior art for the sterilization of various objects. For example, hospitals use sterilization routinely for surgical instruments. Typically such sterilization occurs both chemically as well as through high-pressure high temperature steam sterilization. This results in generally sterile instruments for use in surgery. The difficulty, of course, is that such devices are expensive, cumbersome, and are therefore not practical for the widespread sterilization of more common devices.
The spread of germs via bathroom articles has been the subject of invention. Many inventors have dealt with the issues associated with toothbrush sterilization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,407 to Andary et al. discloses an automatic toothbrush sterilization comprising ultraviolet lamps. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,445 to Ellis discloses a sterilization holder and night light for toothbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,88,4072 Ritter discloses a toothbrush sterilizer with automatic control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,795 to Sakurai et al. discloses an ultraviolet sterilizer for dental implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,364 to Ritter discloses a toothbrush conditioner comprising an ultraviolet radiation source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,770 to Hylton et al. discloses another form of toothbrush holder having an ultraviolet lamp mounted within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,851 to Beasley et al. discloses yet another form of ultraviolet toothbrush sterilizer and holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,847 to Lackey et al. discloses a toothbrush sanitation device having ultraviolet light source and a removable lid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,460 to Foster, Jr. et al. discloses a toothbrush sanitizer having a centrally mounted ultraviolet bulb with cavities for receiving toothbrushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,572 to Chu discloses a toothbrush holder also having an ultraviolet source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,521 to Bourgue discloses a toothbrush holder also having an ultraviolet light source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,877 to Choi discloses a rest room organizer having a sterilization apparatus using ultraviolet light for sterilizing bathroom articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,635 to Duthei, Jr. discloses a general sterilization method and apparatus wherein microorganisms are exposed to ultraviolet light. Thus it can be seen that much work has been done with respect to the sterilization of bathroom articles. However no similar technological attention has been paid to the sterilization of the now ubiquitous keyboard and other computer input devices which also have the potential of carrying disease producing microbes.
The only recent efforts in this regard have been the sale of sprays and soaps having some germicidal effect, which a user must spray on the keyboard or input device. Even then, only those surfaces that are directly contacted by the liquid will be sterilized to a questionable degree. It would therefore be desirable to have a convenient, commonly available, inexpensive, and easy to use sterilization method and apparatus for sterilizing keyboards and other input devices of all types and dimensions thereby preventing the transmission of object-borne disease spreading microorganisms.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to sterilize the commonly used keyboards attached to computers, word processors, typewriters and other instruments that uses such an input device.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to sterilize other input devices typically attached to computer or computer like device, such as a mouse, a trackball, touch pad and indeed any other device which comes in contact with a user""s hand and which is therefore capable of carrying disease spreading microorganisms.
It is a further object of present invention to provide a keyboard and other input device sterilization apparatus that can be commonly available and easy to use without the use of liquid sprays.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sterilization apparatus using ultraviolet radiation as a means of sterilization.
It is a further object of present invention to combine ultraviolet sterilization and ozone sterilization together to more completely sterilize keyboards and other input devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sterilization device for sterilizing keyboards and other input devices safely and without exposing a user to ultraviolet sterilization radiation.
It is a further object of a present invention to provide a keyboard and other input device sterilization unit that operates on normal wall current or battery power.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by review of the specification that follows.
The present invention is a convenience, compact, and easy to use keyboard and other input device sterilization unit (collectively xe2x80x9ccomputer input device(s)xe2x80x9d). The present invention comprises generally an ultraviolet light source particularly in the below 200 to 300 nm wavelength range. This range has long been known for its germicidal and sterilization effects achieved by direct radiation. It is also well known that ultraviolet radiation below 200 nm can produce small quantities of ozone from oxygen in the atmosphere. Ozone, in sufficient concentrations is known to have significant germicidal and sterilization effects. Further, ozone, as a gas, is able to reach certain places and crevices in keyboards such as beneath the keys and in crevices and out-of-sight surfaces that might exist on keyboards and other input devices where ultraviolet radiation might not reach.
The ultraviolet light source of the present invention is mounted within a housing such that the ultraviolet radiation can be directed onto the exposed surfaces that exist on keyboards and other input devices that can be covered by the housing. Thus the interior of the housing also can reflect ultraviolet radiation in directions such as to both directly and indirectly and reach all parts of the keyboard and other input devices to be sterilized.
The sterilization device of the present invention and its associated ultraviolet light source can be mounted in a number of configurations. For example where the keyboard or other input device is vertical or nearly so, as in the case of certain ATM machines and keypad access devices, the sterilization apparatus of the present invention can be disposed vertically, and hingedly attached to the system having the keyboard or keypad so that it can be closed over the keyboard or keypad when the keypad is not in use to perform the sterilization functions contemplated herein. The ultraviolet lamp can be a ring type lamp at the top of the housing, a tubular ultraviolet lamp source that can be suspended horizontally in the housing, a series of ultraviolet lamps that can be disposed around the perimeter of the housing thereby directing radiation inward to surfaces that are contained vertically or horizontally within the housing.
Alternatively the keyboard and other input device sterilization apparatus can be disposed horizontally and rest upon or be place over the keyboard or input device, which is to be sterilized in a substantially horizontal housing. In this instance, an ultraviolet light source could be disposed horizontally within the housing with ultraviolet radiation shining downward. Ultraviolet light sources are mounted in a portion of the housing which is closed over or placed over the keyboard or other input device allowing ultraviolet light to shine downward over any exposed surfaces where microbes might exist. Alternatively the ultraviolet radiation could come from both above and from the sides of the housing to maximize the exposed surfaces thereby having fewer surfaces within shadows, consequently maximizing the surfaces that are exposed to the sterilizing, germicidal ultraviolet rays.
The wavelength range of the ultraviolet radiation of the present invention is generally in the 200 nm to 300 nm region. However, UV radiation below 200 nm also causes a small amount of ozone to be generated. This ozone is released into the housing and together with the ultraviolet radiation provides a more complete sterilization of the surfaces covered by the sterilization apparatus of the present invention.
As noted above, in one embodiment, the present invention also comprises a housing, which is hingedly or removably attached to the keyboard or other input device thereby enclosing the keyboard or other input device within the sterilization housing. This housing prevents ultraviolet radiation from escaping the container thereby protecting any users or those who pass by the sterilization apparatus from the ultraviolet rays generated.
Integral to the housing, is a sterilization switch which is biased in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. When the housing is placed over the surface to be sterilized the switch is engaged and the ultraviolet radiation light source is turned on. When the cover is removed, for example when a keyboard or other input device is to be used, the ultraviolet radiation is immediately turned off as soon as the cover is removed or the lid is lifted.
A timer/power circuit for the ultraviolet light source is also part of present invention. The timing/power circuit is activated as soon as the housing of the sterilization apparatus is placed over the keyboard or other input device and the sterilization switch is engaged. The timer allows the ultraviolet light source to remain on for a predetermined amount of time. This time is consistent with substantial sterilization of the keyboard or other input device enclosed within the housing of the present invention. When the amount of time has expired, the ultraviolet light source is turned off thereby saving both power as well as prolonging the life of the ultraviolet light source(s). Further this limited time illumination minimizes any chemical breakdown of plastics that might occur due to ultraviolet radiation. In the event that the housing is lifted, as in the case when the keyboard or other input device is to be used, the timer is reset and, upon closing of the lid, the sterilization time period begins again.
As integral part of the sterilization apparatus of the present invention, an indicator light is provided whereby, when sterilization is proceeding, the indicator light is lit. When sterilization is not occurring, as in the case when the housing is lifted or the sterilization lamp has burned out, the indicator light is not lit. In this case it will be clear to the user that either maintenance on the device must occur or the lid is not properly engaged with the interlocking switch.
The present invention can operate both on normal current found in homes, businesses, and buildings of all types as well as on battery power. Where battery power is used it is anticipated that rechargeable batteries will be present in the present invention such that sterilization can continue to take place for some period of time even during power failures. Further, it is anticipated that power sources such as the battery of an automobile will be satisfactory to power the UV lamps of the present invention or those who wish to sterilize keyboards and other input devices while on the road.